


To all our dreams/ frerard zombie apocalypse au

by DANCE0FITALY



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Injury, M/M, Zombie Apocalypse, cold blooded mf frank, soft gerard, soup and lois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26873968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DANCE0FITALY/pseuds/DANCE0FITALY
Summary: It wasn’t safe outside, Frank realized when he saw the military. Since he already tossed out the keys to his old flat, he didn’t really have anywhere to go. He decided to hide in the nearest building, that just so happened to be the city mall. He didn’t really put much thought into what he was going to do the next day, he just made sure every single entrance from every single side was barricaded so nobody came in while he was asleep, made sure the dogs had clean water and fell asleep on one of those beds that were laid out as an exhibition for the decoration store. It didn’t look like anyone was going to buy anything from there anyways. As he closed his eyes, he realized how long ago he actually had a good night’s sleep, how tired he was.He was asleep for three days.And when he woke up, the world was a so much more scary, scary place.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	To all our dreams/ frerard zombie apocalypse au

The evening felt colder than ever, on Frank’s rough skin. He should shave, he thought, he couldn’t remember the last time he even saw a razor. The cold wind made his skin so rough it felt like sandpaper. It made him sad, he remembered the times, back when he didn’t have to chase down dead people and bury their bodies, when his skin was soft as a doves feather. He remembered how his wife liked to compliment on his smooth, milky skin. Now it was all rough, rough and sunburnt. Frank wished he could age like fine wine. But God didn’t let him. Instead he was rotting, rotting like an old apple. No, scratch that, apples were getting sweeter the more they sat on the sun. Frank, on the other hand – Frank was only getting more bitter.

You couldn’t possibly blame him for that – The guy has been through a lot. It all started with his band, Pencey Prep, going through a massive breakup and him realizing it will take a miracle to actually become something bigger in the music industry. So he abandoned his teenage dreams, ready to spend half of his life as an accountant, the other half raising his kids, with the most gorgeous woman by his side, that he got to call his wife. At that point Frank was happy and everything was going so well. He knew it will end eventually, though. He always felt as if he was doomed. 

Because not more than a year later, he buried not only his childish dreams – he let his family rest on the cemetery he called his life. It was the first wave, the most deadly, they all got infected with some kind of a fever. Only Frank managed to get out of that state. He managed to get better, his family couldn’t. It was a tragedy, a view so bitter, him not even getting to say a proper goodbye to the best part of his life because of the virus only spreading faster and faster. He never got to say goodbye to the love of his life. He never got to say goodbye to his future. He never got to say goodbye to his life.  
After then it was all just a game of pretend – He would wake up, the man on the TV would tell him an even bigger number of the cases, he would drink until he passed out – that was his routine ever since it all fell apart. People were dying, the systems were collapsing and the gates of all of the mass graveyards were only getting closer and closer.  
It was a matter of time until the entire world realized what the fever actually did to the body. Before anybody could state anything official about it, the entire state Frank called his home was infected. In fact, it was so bad, the remains of the healthy people just evacuated, he heard something about Europe, there also was a charity program that was supposed to help healthy americans, located somewhere in Australia. Either way, too expensive for most of the citizens. And as he hid in between the dumpsters, he watched himself become the only non infected person in the entire city. There wasn’t much left to do except change locations – He lived in a very sketchy neighbourhood and the entire town was emptied out anyways. 

Frank remembered that one morning exclusively good. It was the day he finally abandoned his last flat, looking for a better shelter he was walking Soup and Lois, making sure his last remains of what life used to be were safe with him, when he heard a siren going off. He had his backpack with himself, it contained everything he had left. Before he could react to whatever was happening, there were special services on the street and they all wore these extremely comically dystopian suits, as if there was a zombie apocalypse in Monroeville. And that wasn’t exactly the case, right? They checked his temperature, some lady in a ponytail and a gas mask asked if his dogs had been behaving weirdly over the last two weeks. He denied and she told him it’s the best for him to hide in the nearest building until he evacuated and that it wasn’t safe to walk around the town without any type of mask. He chuckled nervously, asking if there’s a runaway area 51 alien somewhere here. She didn’t even bother answering to that joke, giving him an odd look.

“Haven’t you been informed, sir? There’s been a massive spread of an unknown mutation of the virus” 

“Oh. The fumes” Frank remembered, at this point he grew used to the unpleasant smell of rot and mold. 

“I'll have to check your blood, sir. It’s a painless procedure, you’ll be free after. Have you picked up on the evacuation hours?”

“Uh, I didn’t really plan on leaving Monroeville”

“Well, you’ll have to” She said, leading him into one of the ambulances. She sat him down on a bench and took a sample of his blood. It wasn’t anything new to him, Frank has been donating blood ever since he was an adult. She then disappeared behind the door, telling him to stay. He was already panicking, Lois and Soup picking on to his reaction and starting to move around the vehicle. He looked at a screen that showed some kind of a social announcement. “If you live in any of these states, evacuate and seek shelter outside the border immediately” The info said, showing his states as the most dangerous. Frank realized he lived under a rock this entire time. 

“You seem to be clean, sir. Let me check your temperature one more time” The woman said, as she came back. This time she also checked on the dogs, with a different thermometer. “They’re fine too” She said, forcing a weak smile under her gas mask. He could only see her eyes, but Frank knew she was attractive. 

“So what now?”

“The evacuation plan is available anywhere you’ll ask for it, right now we’re just making sure the healthy remains of Monroeville will manage to get out before it’s too late”

“What about… The already infected? You won’t just leave them to rot, right?” 

“Believe me, sir-“

“It’s Frank” Frank had enough of this official bullshit. He needed to know whatever the hell the government wanted to do to the ones that couldn’t evacuate. 

“Alright, Frank. If it were according to me, I’d make sure everybody’s safe, healthy and happy with their families and their cute little puppies, on a happy hill in a happy world. But I’m not the president, I don’t control anything, I’m just their tool. And right now they are using me to save the remains of this hell of a city from getting infected”

“What are you going to do with others? They are human too! You won’t leave them on their own, that’s inhuman!”

After saying the last word, he heard a few machine guns go off somewhere near the ambulance. Lois and Soup started losing their shit and the woman left the ambulance, telling him to stay there. Frank couldn’t bother enough to behave like a model citizen and left too, grabbing a first aid kit from the table. The first thing he saw was blood. Blood, bodies, crawling bodies. What the fuck? Soup and Lois started panicking and barking aggressively. There was something in the air and it was not right. Why would they shoot at the citizens? That made absolutely no sense, they were there to help, not to fucking assassinate his entire city, right?

“Prepare for the second wave, make sure the entire city is clean. Get rid of all of the crawlers, point at their heads” He heard some military guy mumble to his walkie-talkie thing. 

It wasn’t safe outside, Frank realized when he saw the military. Since he already tossed out the keys to his old flat, he didn’t really have anywhere to go. He decided to hide in the nearest building, that just so happened to be the city mall. He didn’t really put much thought into what he was going to do the next day, he just made sure every single entrance from every single side was barricaded so nobody came in while he was asleep, made sure the dogs had clean water and fell asleep on one of those beds that were laid out as an exhibition for the decoration store. It didn’t look like anyone was going to buy anything from there anyways. As he closed his eyes, he realized how long ago he actually had a good night’s sleep, how tired he was.

He was asleep for three days.

When he woke up, everything still felt the same. He was just a homeless man on a search for a warm, dry shelter for him and his dogs. They looked like they took care of themselves when he wasn’t around, with all the mess he’s met at the grocery store. At first it was fun, knowing that nobody gave a fuck about him stealing anymore, he’s done a few rounds around the entire mall, looked like he was the only person there. He spent his entire fourth day there exploring the entire mall, promising himself he’ll make a list of essential things he’ll need when he leaves and get them the next day.  
The next day came around and he realized, that the dogs can’t really walk themselves and the mall was too boring for them. Later, he told himself, as he pushed the shopping cart down the vegetable aisle.  
Wasn’t until the next day that he finally opened one of the doors, only to reveal probably one of the most grotesque scenes he’s ever seen.  
There were no military vans, no ambulances, no patrols. Everything was abandoned, emptied out, lonely. The only alive thing he had found outside… Was not alive. Before he could shake the panic away, Frank Iero realized who the military was shooting at. Who they called “The crawlers”.  
He gripped tighter on the leashes as he walked Soup and Lois down the street, realizing the most fucked up thing he's ever had to come to terms with. 

"Son of a bitch" He mumbled to himself, as he started walking back. One of the crawlers with a ripped left arm and a huge, bleeding wound on it's right leg noticed him and was charging at them at an unpleasantly fast rate. It was only getting faster. There was a dead person running straight towards him and his dogs. It was so sick, so twisted, it shouldn't be alive by now. In a matter of seconds he turned away and started running back to the city mall, making sure the dogs followed after him. As he barricaded themselves back inside, he almost threw up.

It was a zombie. These people.. They weren't people. They were zombies.

Frank expected everything, but a zombie apocalypse.

And now it's been almost six months after that day. Felt like forever, the air has changed, roughed up his skin. The times changed, he needed to change too. He started hunting the zombies down, at first for the guise of safety, then it just became a part of his routine, hunting their decaying bodies down for the hell of it. Of course, wherever he went, Lois and Soup followed, also making a great use of themselves. Frank lost the his faith in ever getting out of that hole. No radiostations in a 50 mile radius responded to his pathetic calls for help, for something. The city looked extremely lonely, everybody left in such a hurry there was still a lot of haunted pictures and significant paintings spread all around places he's managed to explore during his morning walks. He spent his days killing all of the zombies and burying them deep enough so they won't bother him anymore. At night he usually would make himself and his dogs some food that he would eat sitting on the roof of the mall. The entire city was a ghost town, especially with all of the lights off.  
The nights like this one made him feel extremely empty, craving for his previous life. He'd usually pray the sadness away, blaming it all on "God's great plan" and asking the Fucker for guidance, but He never seemed to respond. Frank sighed deeply, getting up from the concrete.

He had to shave.

**Author's Note:**

> new to ao3 erm hi
> 
> like really i dont get half of this shit but i got tired of wattpad so here we are  
> yeah kudos and comments will be great i think  
> thanx for readin fellow frendz!


End file.
